


Misheard

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy is stoned, Andy's family - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Non-Binary Andy, Nonsense, Other, Short, Silly, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Capsicums and Peppers and mishearing words.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Misheard

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper is easier to say than Capsicum.  
> People are making food, and Columbus is trash.  
> People have work to do.  
> Written During Chat.  
> It's nonsense and I'm high.  
> It took me a long time to write this I was so distracted.  
> Gifted to Heather and others in chat, but I don't know some of their usernames if they have one. Because I'm really high.

"Can you hand me the capsicum?"

Andy squinted, looking at their brother's girlfriend.

They then glanced to see if Miranda was reacting in anyway, but she didn't seem to be.

Must be the high. Not able to understand what was being said. "A... what?"

"Capsicum. There, the red one."

Andy followed the pointing finger and saw the red bell pepper it was pointing to. "The Pepper?"

"No, the Capsicum."

Andy squinted but shrugged and grabbed the red bell pepper, handing it to the woman, "Oh. Sure."

"Thanks." 

"Mmmhmm. I'll be right back, I need to sit, I'm going to get a chair."

"Oh, I'll carry it, so you don't topple." Miranda stood to follow them.

"Thanks." Andy paused before picking which chair they wanted outside, just out of their family's hearing range. "Miranda?"

"What?"

"What is a Capri-sun-cum?"

"Oh, no dear, she said cap-si-cum. It's a different way of saying Bell Pepper."

"Ooooh. Oh. Okay. Thanks. And I'll take that chair, with the cushion on it."

Miranda picked up the chair and chuckled. "Alright dear, go on in front so I know where you want me to put it outside."

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about masks.  
> AND NOW BACK TO CAPSICUM AND BELL PEPPER.  
> Talking about food and shallots and cheese and green onions.
> 
> OH my god I finally finished it. Lmfao this took me so long to type.  
> Talking about sticky tape.  
> I'm wearing my unicorn hoodie and dying cause it's so hot.


End file.
